


Birthday Sex

by AuraFelix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Smut, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraFelix/pseuds/AuraFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes Levi up in the middle of the night to give him a very special birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heichoulicious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heichoulicious).



> This was written as a birthday present for my bae, Heichoulicious, and is kind of a sidestory for one of my future works but has nothing to do with the plot. Enjoy!

Eren checked his watch. 11.58 pm. He was shivering from the freezing cold – the thin trench coat didn’t exactly keep him warm. He stepped back and forth in front of the door, partly to stay warm and partly to fight his anxiety about this whole project.

11.59 pm. Why did time have to move so fucking slowly right now? The lights were out inside the house, and Eren just knew Levi would flip a table, but that just meant he would have to work extra hard. Eren smirked. He didn’t really mind. There was something extremely arousing about seducing Levi when he was angry.

Eren’s watch beeped twice, finally indicating that midnight had struck. He took it off and put it in his pocket before ringing the door-bell. Nothing happened at first, so he rang it again. A light was lit on the first floor and Eren ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He had to keep calm, being a nervous wreck would totally ruin the surprise.  

Another long moment passed before the door was ripped open and Levi’s grumpy face – a face that could only be provoked by waking him up before his alarm clock went off – appeared under messy black bed hair. He was wearing dark pyjamas and slippers.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled when his eyes caught the reason for his way too early awakening.

“Happy birthday, handsome,” Eren purred and took a step closer before Levi could slam the door in his face. He placed a soft kiss on Levi’s cheek before the latter moved a step back to glare at him.

“You really couldn’t wait ‘till a decent hour to say that? I have work tomorrow, you know.” His glare was still like a mad dog’s but his tone had softened a bit.

“I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday.” Eren pushed his way into the house and closed the door behind him. He smiled sweetly at Levi, trying to pick the best moment to attack.

Levi sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. “Fine, you’ve said happy birthday and ruined my fucking sleep, you can leave now.”

“But I haven’t given you your present yet,” Eren smirked and took a few slow steps towards Levi. He closed the distance between them, wiggling his hips from side to side.

“I don’t want a present. I don’t celebrate my birthday; I don’t want to be reminded that I’m a whole fucking year older.” Levi frowned at him under his dark bangs.

“Trust me, you really want this present.” Eren leaned in to kiss Levi’s neck and tug lightly at the skin with his teeth. His skin was warm and tasted like bed. Eren licked the soft skin and purred: “Daddy.”

Levi jerked back to glare at Eren with furious eyes. “I told you not to call me that! You ---“

He was cut off as Eren slowly began unbuttoning his coat with a seductive look in his green feline-like eyes. Levi’s eyes wandered down over Eren’s body until the latter let the coat slide off his shoulders and revealed a short skirt and nothing else except what he had written across his torso; _I’m your birthday-bitch._

Levi stared at Eren with wide eyes, completely speechless for once. The bare sight of Eren’s half-naked body was enough to make his dick twitch. The message written across Eren’s chest triggered Levi’s possessiveness, which he had tried to keep under control while they had been dating. But he was tired and slightly mad, and everything about Eren went directly to his crotch.

Eren let the coat pool around his feet and fluttered his lashes while stepping closer to Levi again. Throwing his clothes on the floor would usually trigger Levi to yell at the younger boy, but Eren’s seductive eyes made him forget. He had been longing for Levi’s touch even before leaving his apartment. It would be almost unbearable if Levi kicked him out now. The nervousness made him that more aroused; there wasn’t space for a single wrong step or he would have to deal with his growing erection himself. Eren trapped Levi against the wall and began unbuttoning his boyfriend’s pyjamas jacket slowly. Eren traced Levi’s chest for each button he undid, feeling the tense muscles. He smirked as he leaned in to kiss Levi’s neck again. He loved that his touch could make his lover tense. The fact that Levi apparently had to fight the urge to surrender made Eren’s dick grow harder inside the tent in his skirt.

“Eren.. I have work tomorrow,” Levi mumbled, trying his best to sound authoritative but the hand he had placed on Eren’s rear ruined it completely.

“Really now?” Eren purred innocently against Levi’s neck while pushing the pyjamas jacket off of Levi’s shoulders. His hands found Levi’s broad shoulders and he let his fingertips move down his chest and stomach. A moan caught in his throat as he for a short moment forgot that this was about Levi and not himself.

Levi let out a deep breath before letting his hand wander from Eren’s lower back and down over his ass. He could feel the smooth curve under the frilly skirt until he reached the edge of the fabric. Eren’s hands on his chest, his nails scratching the skin lightly, sent shivers through his body. He let out another deep sigh and leaned into the wet kisses on his neck.

Levi’s hand slipped under the skirt and he wasn’t really surprised to find out that Eren wasn’t wearing any underwear. Eren’s skin was burning hot against his palm, which was weird considering he had just been outside in the cold. That sexy little shit, how dare he ruin his sleep just to fool around in the middle of the night? Levi squeezed Eren’s butt cheek hard, as if that would be some kind of punishment.

“Mmmhh, daddy,” Eren moaned against his neck, determined to put on a show for his lover. He pressed his ass against Levi’s hand and moved his hand up to caress Levi’s neck.

“Don’t call me that! It’s too weird!” Levi grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled him off his neck to lock eyes with him. Eren looked up at him with shining eyes and licked his lips. In a swift motion he pushed both hands into Levi’s pants and grabbed his dick. Levi’s eyes widened as Eren’s warm hands fondled his junk and sent heat waves through his body.

“I don’t believe you,” Eren purred and squeezed Levi’s half-hard dick while letting his other hand palmhis balls. “Daddy,” he whispered, eyes still locked playfully with Levi’s. Levi’s dick twitched in his hand. Eren smirked again.

“You cocky little shit,” Levi growled and pulled Eren’s hair harder. Eren let out a moan, partly pained and partly pleased. With his hands still inside Levi’s pants he squeezed him harder and tugged lightly at his balls. Levi gasped and let go of Eren’s hair to hide his blushing cheeks. He hated that little shit for exposing all the things that turned him on, which he preferred to keep to himself. He felt embarrassingly hot already, but as Eren latched on to his neck again, he could feel him panting lightly. At least he wasn’t the only one who was about to burst from sexual frustration. But he wasn’t going to give in yet.

Eren pressed his mouth harder against Levi’s neck, now that his head was finally free to move as he pleased.  “Stop resisting, Levi,” he purred and locked his teeth around Levi’s skin again. Levi squeezed Eren’s butt hard again as reply. “Either you embrace this present and tell me where you want to fuck me, or I’ll suck you off right here and now.”

Eren smiled sweetly up at him while Levi’s face turned to a frustrated frown. Frustrated that Eren obviously knew he didn’t have the strength and self-control to kick his gorgeous ass out.

Eren kept fondling him and nibbling his neck while Levi tried to figure out where he wanted his present served. He rubbed and squeezed Eren’s butt, making the latter giggle and purr against his skin.

“Have you decided yet, daddy?” As much as Eren enjoyed when Levi grabbed his ass, he really needed more by now. Every fibre of his body was longing to feel Levi thrust into him, hear his panting breath and feel their sweat mix between their grinding bodies. He let out a low moan from the thought alone.

“Living room. Coffee table. Now.” Levi pulled Eren’s hands out of his pants and picked him up to straddle him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and leaned in to finally kiss him properly. He pressed his lips against his lover’s and barely managed to lick his lower lip before Levi parted his lips and kissed him back hungrily. Eren felt the butterflies stir in his stomach like they always did when they were about to have hot, memorable sex and he let out a pleased moan that drowned in the wet kiss.

Levi grabbed his ass and slammed Eren’s up against the wall, just to make sure that little shit knew who was in charge. Eren let out another moan as the air was pressed out of him but, _fuck_ , he loved when Levi handled him roughly. It felt like his body was about to burst into flames; the blood was pulsing through his veins, making him grow harder as Levi pressed himself against him. Eren felt completely trapped, almost unable to breathe properly, but this was exactly what he wanted.

He pulled Levi’s hair and tried to grind against him but Levi held him in an iron grip. Eren settled on trying to dominate the kiss, if not for anything else then to make Levi go even harder on him. He swirled his tongue against Levi’s and bit his lower lip. His fingers scratched against the rough undercut and he could feel Levi shiver. He smirked and bit his neck lightly again.

As Eren managed to push all the right buttons, Levi rubbed and squeezed Eren’s ass, digging his fingers into Eren’s plump butt cheeks. He kept kissing Eren roughly and Eren could feel Levi growing harder against his inner thigh. The wait was unbearable but he knew Levi would only drag it out if he seemed too impatient. That old asshole. He moaned into the kiss again and rocked his hips against the older man’s.

Levi pulled Eren away from the wall and carried him through the dark rooms until they reached the living room. Levi kicked a floor lamp to turn it on and their half-naked bodies were illuminated by the faint light. Levi dumped himdown on the coffee table and Eren let out a gasp as he landed on his ass. He looked up at Levi with eyes shining with desire and pulled Levi’s pants and underwear down. Levi smirked down at him as Eren eyed his erection with hunger.

Eren reached out to let his fingers run over the hardening shaft and then wrapped his finger around the base. He could feel the veins throb under his grip and he pulled back the foreskin to expose the head.

Levi kept his eyes locked on Eren as he licked his lips and leaned in to lick the delicious dick in front of him, humming at the warm, throbbing flesh. Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair as the younger male looked up at him with his lips locked around the tip. He leaned into Levi’s touch while sucking, licking, tasting him. He tightened his grip around the base, making Levi groan and his eyes fall half-shut. Those teasing squeezes made it hard for the blood to leave his flesh again and he swallowed up a gasp as Eren sucked him into his hot, wet mouth. Eren sent him a teasing glance as he pressed his tongue against the underside of Levi’s dick and ever-so-slowly sucked him in and out.

“I don’t have all night,” Levi growled, and pulled Eren’s mouth off his dick, “Get on your knees or get the fuck out of here.”

“You wouldn’t let me leave even if I wanted to.” Eren sent him a challenging glance and let his hand follow the length of Levi’s cock. Levi’s coldness pissed him off but it only gave Eren reason to try that much harder to make Levi admit that this was worth sacrificing his sleep for. “Sit down.” He gave him another squeeze before pushing Levi to sit down on the couch.

Levi’s face turned to a shocked frown when he realized his naked ass was touching his expensive couch but Eren moved before he could yell at him. He climbed up on the table, turned around and pushed his ass up in the air, right in front of Levi. He rested his face and arm against the surface and looked back at Levi while using his free hand to pull the skirt up.

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw the black butt plug between Eren’s cheeks. It was slightly bigger than any of the plugs he had bought Eren in the past and he was deeply impressed that he had managed to get all the way to his house while having this stuffed up in his ass. Eren clenched his muscles around it, making it look like it was actually throbbing inside him and Levi looked completely lost in the lewd view in front of him.

Eren smirked at Levi’s expression and grabbed onto the base of the plug. He pulled it all the way out with a hoarse moan and let it dump down on the table, making the lubrication he had used to insert it splash between his knees. He knew Levi could see absolutely _everything_ and his erection twitched at the thought of being completely exposed. He pushed his hand back in between his thighs and stroked his balls a bit before moving it further back to rub his entrance. He made sure Levi was watching ever little movement before pushing two fingers inside himself with another needy moan. He plunged them in and out, feeling the nerves tense up in his lower body and accidentally squeezed a bit of lube out. He could feel it run from his ass, over his perineum and balls. His dick twitched at the tickling feeling and he rubbed against his insides to find his prostate. He knew Levi loved it when he put up a show for him, and since he was supposed to be a present, he wasn’t going to hold back at all.

“Ahh - Daddy,” he moaned and pushed a third finger inside. He tried to keep an eye on Levi and not get lost in pleasure but it was hard. It felt so good to finally get some action and it was tempting to just lose himself in the moment but Levi would definitely kick him out if he dared come now. Moreover, he wanted that fucking amazing dick. Eren bit his lip to muffle a moan and continued the show.

Levi watched Eren with an attentive expression while rubbing his own balls. Oh, how he wanted to fuck that little shit, but there was no way in hell he would let Eren think he had the upper hand. If he just gave in right away Eren could get the idea that he could just come by anytime he wished to get laid. Levi was in charge. That was the deal he had made with himself when he agreed to this relationship with that annoyingly sexy little fucker. On the other hand, it _was_ his birthday – wasn’t he supposed to get everything he wanted?

Levi got up, grabbed Eren’s wrist and forced him to pull his fingers out. Eren let out a squeal at the lost contact, but he knew what was coming next. He pushed his ass up for Levi and shivered slightly as the cold air hit his – by now – lube covered ass.

Levi grabbed his dick and rubbed it against Eren’s puckered hole, spreading the lube between Eren’s cheeks. Eren moaned in delight and got up on his hands.

“It sounds like this is more a present for you than for me,” Levi purred and kept teasing him. He could feel Eren’s entrance clench and unclench as he rubbed his tip against it, squeezing lube out over Levi’s dick.

“There’s no harm in me enjoying it too, is there?” Eren purred back and pushed against Levi to get him inside. Levi pulled back to tease him and began rubbing his thumb against him instead. “Aww, come on, daddy,” Eren begged when he felt Levi’s finger replacing his dick, “I want you so much!”

“Shut up. It’s my birthday, I can do what I want,” Levi smirked, glad that Eren couldn’t see his smug expression. He gathered the lube from Eren’s perineum with his thumbs and pushed both of them inside Eren. The latter let out a surprised moan, his eyes widening as he finally felt Levi inside him. Nothing compared to feeling Levi inside him, even though it was only his fingers. His ass was sensitive from the preparations he had made at home and being filled with the butt plug for the half hour it took going from his own place to Levi’s. But this… this was so much better.

Shivers ran down Eren’s spine as Levi began stretching him further, pulling his thumbs to each side to spread him wide open. He could feel the long fingers against his slick insides as they tore him open. The rough handling made Eren arch his back and moan loudly, goose bumps growing all over his body.

“Levi.. ahh.. daddy, please!” Eren begged and pushed harder against the digits.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Daddy!”

“I said –“

 _“Daddy!”_ Eren kept moaning, hoping Levi would finally lose his cool. While the older man would never admit how much that petname really turned him on – and Eren _knew_ it turned him on – it _would_ push him over the edge of self-control at some point. Either that or he would simply get too provoked by Eren ignoring his orders. And just as planned, Levi lost his calm.

“You little –“ Levi hissed and stretched him wider before pushing his dick against the distended hole.

Eren gasped as he felt Levi’s dick enter his lubed entrance; he was slowly filled up with the pulsing flesh while Levi’s thumbs were still buried inside him too. The triple penetration made him see stars and he fisted his hands to be able to stay up on his arms. He let his eyes fall shut to enjoy the feeling of being completely filled to the brim.

“F-fuck.. Levi..”

Levi smirked darkly at the extremely needy tone in Eren’s voice and he thrust in the remaining part of his dick. Eren moaned again and threw his head back. Levi studied the lines of his lover’s body while giving him a moment to adjust. He could feel Eren’s ass clenching around both his thumbs and dick and pulled lightly with his fingers to make him relax. Eren moaned again and Levi pulled halfway out before snapping his hips forward. Eren’s eyes shot wide open as Levi thrust into him, and a strangled moan left his lips one again. He grabbed onto the edge of the table and threw his head back.

“More!”

“I know what you want, but I’m gonna make you beg for it.” Levi rolled his hips, pressing his dick deeper into Eren.

“Oh, I need to beg?” Eren asked and moaned again, “I thought you were busy? Don’t you have work tomo- _ahh!_ ” He didn’t manage to end the sentence before Levi had delivered another hard thrust to shut him up.

“You little shit.” Levi grabbed onto Eren’s butt cheeks, digging his thumbs deeper into his ass and began thrusting. He had to admit that this was indeed worth sacrificing his sleep over. Eren felt amazing like always. The burning hot pleasure surrounding his dick echoed through his body as he lost his mind. Eren always felt so fucking tight around him and he thrust harder to get deeper inside him. As he picked up his pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowned in Eren’s moans. Levi looked down at Eren and how he was squirming on the expensive coffee table and he thanked himself for choosing this location to enjoy his present.

Eren’s eyes were shut tightly again and his mouth open wide. He let one moan after another roll over his tongue and tried to push back against Levi to meet his thrust. No one could keep up with Levi, though, and no one could give Eren pleasure like his lover did. He could feel the lube splash down his balls as Levi thrust harder and he could feel pre-cum leaking from his dick. Each thrust sent explosive flashes through his nerves and pleasure was creeping in and embracing his entire body.

“Ahh! Levi! Shit!” Eren moaned and looked over his shoulder at his lover.

“I’m gonna fuck you ‘till you can’t walk,” Levi growled and dug his nails into Eren’s cheeks.

“Please – ahh – do!” Eren locked eyes with Levi and sent him an intense look, his green eyes shining with lust and deepfelt pleasure before he turned his head again.

Levi slid down on his knees between Eren’s parted legs and angled his thrusts, aiming for Eren’s prostate. He pulled his fingers out, making Eren whimper by the loss, and grabbed onto the skirt instead. Eren felt the clothes tighten around his waist as Levi pulled him closer and began thrusting into him again.

“Levi! More! Don’t stop!”

Stopping was the last thing Levi planned on doing. He let a hand wander over Eren’s naked back, feeling the young and slightly sweaty skin under his fingers, while still thrusting into him fast. He scratched his back lightly, feeling the familiar urge to mark his precious fucktoy.

Eren kept moaning like he was paid to do it, begging Levi to continue while his dick slapped against his abdomen. He felt lightheaded, being pushed closer to his release by each hard thrust. He sighed and moaned, the pleasure almost unbearable. He felt beyond hot, his ass burning from the constant assault, yet his skin felt chilly as his sweat cooled down. The weird mix made goose bumps grow over and over, making him even more sensitive to each thrust and each touch of Levi’s free hand.

Eren’s arms gave in and he had to bend over and rest against the table again, still moaning loudly. Levi grabbed onto his hips with both hands and held his ass up to keep his pace. His dick rammed against Eren’s inner walls, and as he angled his thrusts downwards, the tip rubbed against Eren’s prostate. Eren’s moans grew louder and he dug the nails into the wooden surface.

Levi let out a groan; his eyes fell shut for a moment as his tip kept rubbing back and forth over Eren’s sweet spot. He let Eren’s tightness consume him, completely lost in the delicious young body.

Eren was reduced to whimpers as his hand grabbed his dick and he began jerking off at the same pace as Levi fucked him. It was too good, too hot, and he had to find the release he had longed for ever since he prepared himself with the plug almost an hour ago. The double stimulation made him dance on the edge of release almost immediately and his legs began shaking. He felt the burning heat run through his body faster and faster, like his blood was boiling, and everything gathered in the lowest part of his stomach. He constantly felt like he was on the edge of oblivion, but the hot pit just kept growing with each thrust from Levi, completely consuming his body, his mind, everything – until it finally snapped.

Eren shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back as every single hair on his body stood. His vision turned white and he forgot to breathe for a long moment as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body. His release splattered over the coffee table, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. It felt like the gravity had disappeared as he floated around in a space of endless pleasure.

Levi kept slamming into him, dragging Eren’s orgasm out, and Eren completely forgot that he was doing all this for Levi. Levi… Oh, right, it was Levi’s birthday!

Eren gathered the rest of his strength and slammed his ass back against Levi, meeting each thrust with everything he got. Levi moaned lowly, watching Eren’s erratic movements as the young ass slammed against his crotch. His eyes were blank and his mind empty – and then Eren made the earth stop spinning. His nails dug into Eren’s hips and he delivered one last hard thrust as he came deep inside Eren. The burning pit in his body exploded and shattered, sending splinters of white heat pleasure through him. His dick throbbed against the slick insides as he shot his release, his cum mixing with the lube. His entire body tensed up and his abs flexed unwillingly with each wave of pleasure.

After coming down from his high, Levi took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fucking shit,” he sighed and pulled out of Eren, making the latter shiver as the still hard flesh left his sensitive ass.

Eren looked back over his shoulder and sent Levi a tired smile. “Happy birthday, Levi.”

“Thanks, brat.” Levi stroked Eren’s rear and leaned back to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Do you forgive me for waking you up in the middle of the night?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Levi got back up on his feet and stretched with a yawn. He kicked his pyjamas pants and boxers off and bent down to pick it up. “Come on, get up.”

Eren sighed and sat up. He was far too exhausted to go home but at least it had been one hell of a good fuck. He felt completely relaxed and begged that he would be able to stay on his feet as he climbed off the table. He ignored the mixed fluids on the surface, decided that Levi would get the pleasure of cleaning it up himself, and picked up his butt plug. He pulled his skirt back down to cover his sticky ass and leaned in to kiss Levi softly. Levi accepted the kiss and shot Eren a cocky smile. Eren smiled back and Levi followed him back to the front door where they each picked up their clothes. Eren put his trench coat back on and tried to find a proper way to say goodbye for now but Levi pulled him closer.

“Take it off,” he hummed and kissed Eren again.

Eren cocked his brow. “You sure?”

“Yes. And the skirt too.”

Eren smirked. “I thought you were mad at me for waking you up?”

“I am. I haven’t quite forgiven you yet, that’s why I can’t let you leave.”

“But daddy –“

“Don’t call me that.”

“- don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Levi smirked and licked Eren’s lips before pulling him into another kiss. Eren’s arms locked around Levi’s neck to deepen the kiss, and he had almost forgotten what he just asked when Levi pulled back.

“I guess I can take a day off. It is my birthday after all.”


End file.
